Ink
by xMrsJamesPotterx
Summary: I never really meant to do it, it just came over me. It was just after History of Magic, The Marauders, Alice, Marlene, Rosa and I were all having a massive ink fight in the back corner of the room. You know how boring Professor Binns lectures are.R&R?
1. Where it Began

I never really meant to do it, it just came over me. It was just after History of Magic, The Marauders, Alice, Marlene, Rosa and I were all having a massive ink fight in the back corner of the room. You know how boring Professor Binns lectures are and for once I decided to go against my morals and not take notes.

I know it's pretty amazing isn't it, Lily Evans the nerd not taking notes! Shocking!

But back to the point.

We were all coming out of History of Magic and James turned towards me and grinned a wide crooked grin that made my knees go weak.

And then it happened.

I noticed a spot of ink nestling in one of Potters dimples. He looked so cute with ink everywhere. And I couldn't resist. It just washed over me and before I knew it I had slammed Potter against a wall and was kissing him.

And I mean really kissing him. I totally forgot that about 30 other people where watching.

It was the most mortifying experience of my life (after I had stopped kissing him)

It was even worse than the time James got up onto the table and sang 'Can't Smile Without You' in front of the whole Great Hall and pointing at me! And trust me that was embarrassing. He got Peter and Sirius to do backing singing! And they aren't good singers…

You may ask how Lily Potter…Oh My God. I just wrote Lily Potter. Oh God. Oh Merlin's Pants. I meant Lily Evans! Evans I tell you!

Well you may ask how Lily **EVANS **(See I got it right this time!) came to kiss James Potter in front of 30 people. I fancy the pants off James Potter. It's bloody annoying too since I have hated him for the past 6 years. But now all I can think about is him, even when I'm brushing my teeth! Seriously I was just minding my own business, calmly brushing my teeth when I thought 'Potters teeth are really really white…' and then I thought about kissing the bloody guy!

It's so annoying. And I can't concentrate on school work especially when he's sitting near me, then its utter agony. So I ended up kissing him. Funnily enough I don't regret it, even when I humiliated myself even further by running away after I had kissed him. (I'm in the dorm, with a lock upon the door and cramming slab after slab of Honeydukes chocolate into my mouth) And the thing is, I have no idea what to do next….


	2. Lily Potter's Going Insane

I still haven't come out of the dorm even though Rosa and Marlene are hammering on the door and I can hear Alice wetting herself from laughing…See! That is my best friend! That's what I have to put up with! No sympathy whatsoever! How did I survive those long long years…?

It beats me…

'Come out or I will tell Potter about THE DREAM!'

Oh Shit.

NOT THE DREAM!!

I have this problem with sleep-talking you see and I happen to share a dorm with 3 gossips…and one of them is an insomniac (Alice- she gets really hyper at night…It's actually scary!)

I had this dream about a month ago and it was kind of about Potter… We got married and um…made a baby (Alice said it sounded really graphic…CRINGE) and there was all this cute couple fluff…

And after the ink fiasco I don't think I'd ever be able to even think about Potter if Alice told him!

Oh Merlin's Bottom!

Hahaha I can't believe I just said that!

I crack myself up…

Oh God Lily Potter you're going INSANE!

I JUST SAID LILY POTTER AGAIN!!

I'm such a loser…

See! This is what happens when I am depressed and alone in a room eating a large amount of comfort food! I start to say things and think things that are just irrelevant and ridiculous and then start drabbling on and on and on trying to make an excuse for my random crazy behaviour…

I am gonna need some serious therapy after this is over…if it ever is…


	3. Merlin's Saggy Wrinkly Bottom

Merlin's Saggy Wrinkly Bottom this dorm is boring… I spend every night here and never noticed how excruciatingly boring it is. I don't even have my school books or anything…

*5 minutes later*

I have a plan! I'll come out and pretend nothing has happened! Or I could pretend that i had gone temporarily insane or it was all for scientific research- Does the Popularity of Boys affect their kissing? It could work!

Who am I kidding? Potter is vaguely intelligent he'd work out my denial and be as infuriating as ever…

_Lily! Work up some courage! Go out and face that extremely good-looking annoying boy and tell him how you feel!_

Arrrgh fine conscience this better be good!

Oh I'm talking to myself again…

Marlene and Rosa are now begging me to come out in-between giggles and Alice is continuing with her dream threats.

Oh Merlin here goes…


	4. I Couldn't Imagine Life Without You

I walk towards the door, slowly and dragging my feet trying to make time go slower. Unfortunately I am I the 6th year and am not capable of such magic and have no time turner which really sucks...

I press myself up against the door, trying to hear if Marlene, Rosa and Alice are there. I hear heavy breathing, as if someone had just run all the way up the stairs in hurry. Then a deep husky voice whispers

'Lily…'

'Yes'

I whisper back, terrified, my body shaking all over, just because he's on the other side of the door, pressed up against it as I am. There's only a thin piece of wood separating us…

'Lily, please open the door'

'I can't because when I see you I'll act like a complete fool I won't embarrass myself again but I'm already doing that by drabbling in this stupid way…its hopeless…'

Yet I feel my fingers close around the door knob, my head is screaming no but somehow, I hear my heart clearer.

I open the door and he is standing there, all gorgeous six feet of him, his expression sombre but I can see a twinkle in his eyes and the slight curve upwards of his mouth.

I'm shaking all over, a mix of fear and the fact that he is about 10cm away from me and getting steadily closer.

'Lily you owe me a proper kiss, I'm not sure that one outside History of Magic counted'

He grinned his adorable crooked grin, and again his delicious dimples appeared in his cheek .Straining I resist the urge to kiss him senseless and splutter

'Oh really…well…I'm not sure you deserve one Mr. Potter'

Haha! Got him there!

He stepped closer and whispered in my ear, his finger brushing my jaw line

'What would I have to do to deserve one then…'

'Well were do I begin…?' I tease.

'Oh sod it Lily, I love you and I'm hoping you love me so as Sirius puts it, do you want to go out with me and have lots of sex and babies?'

He lowers his head and puts his hands around my waist.

'Tempting offer…but my answer is….'

I'm cut off by his lips on mine, and its slow, sweet, gentle, sugary and really it's everything I've ever dreamed of.

He pulls his head back.

'How did you know my answer would be yes'

'Well Lily what can I say…magical me! Not to mention the fact that I love you so much that if you were dying and the only way to save you was to kill myself I'd do it for you'

'That was so cheesy James…but if you killed yourself, I'd have to die too…because I couldn't imagine life without you'

He grinned and swept me once more into Paradise.


End file.
